dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maidame Curie
Maidame Curie is a deity of an unknown origin. Recently arriving in the DxD world for some reason, she acts as the main supporting character for Ethan and Sylvia. Curie is rumored to have aided multiple universes and dimensions from the brink of destruction during her travels and has implied on helping the DxD universe. Despite being of Ethan and Sylvia, have already acknowledged her unseen power, along with the Gremory and Sitri peerages. Dressed as a maid (it is unknown if it is her current form or merely a host) she leads a group of capable fighters composed of many species, but run only by maids, simply called "The Guild". Appearance Maidame Curie has taken on many forms throughout the ages to be recorded. However, all forms will always feature a typical maid in full uniform: bonnet, apron, cuffs, dress. Her reasons for appearing as such are undetermined. In her Neo-Maidame Curie form, Maidame Curie gains blonde hair, eyes, and her main color is yellow. In addition to a yellow appearance, she has a finish of golden wings. Very much similar to a "Super-Saiyan" form. In Bloody Maidame Curie form, Maidame Curie gains blood-red eyes and irises, being the only color in her eyes, sports her brown maid uniform, but with splotches of blood on her apron. She appears to be in her early twenties and, according to Jolie Curie, is within a young age group because Maidame Curie is not old enough to be a grandmother. Personality Curie shows a bright and cheerful personality as she speaks, however, she often takes a polar opposite. Usual actions seen at this phase include punishment and promises of pain and torture, notably described a "pain-course". Her punishments can range from thirty minutes to a week, although most commonly a few hours. The length depends on her mood and her judgement on the severity of the offense. It is implied she does it simply for enjoyment, and uses her immortal maids and even sister to become stronger by practicing and harnessing her powers. However, because of this, most maids have been shown to be extremely resistant to any damage. Despite this, Curie still can be seen saddened, or even insulted through purposeful ignorance or insult at rare times, although it is unknown whether the emotions are true or simply for show. Only one occasion where she shows true emotion is when Jolie took the "best slice of the cake(figuratively and literally), causing her to enter Bloody Curie form, essentially a Juggernaut Drive for Curie. Maidame Curie holds a "code of honor" where she promises herself that she won't "step in" the situation unless it is completely necessary. Even then, she only merely guides and gives small aid to the people in need, believing that their willpower, faith, and bond will be enough to carry them through their trials fully. Background Not much is known about her wanderings, much less her past, but it is well established that she has appeared in another universe called Asdivine on multiple occasions, usually saving the universe and all parallel worlds from destruction often. In addition, she may be known as the Time Deity from her place of origin, as she has helped the Deity residing in Yggdrasil from the Asdivine Dios by sending him back in time and bringing him back with ease to have him realize his companions' true births. She also hints at multiple implications of seeing the future, mentioning "that news can travel faster than speed of light her" to the heroes of Asdivine Hearts, Second Arc(much to their confusion). Maidame Curie mentions helping the universe Asdivine on multiple occasions and each of those periods called "Arcs". The first known arc is the Dios arc, followed by Menace, Hearts, Cross, and Hearts 2. Each of her appearance was due to her being forced to step in, and had always, in the end, tested each groups of heroes' abilities in multiple fights. She takes on multiple forms over time, known as Neo-Maidame Curie in Menace, "Slightly Serious" in Cross, and "Bloody" in Hearts 2. Plot In the second chapter of Immortal Emperor of Gremory and Undying Hero of Sitri, Sylvia briefly mentions Maidame Curie as a patron of Stjarnagarm. Shortly after the slaying of the stray devil causing Sylvia to enter Japan, Maidame Curie appears before Sona herself and wishes to speak with Rias about the marriage between Riser and Rias. Upon learning that Riser has super regeneration, she appears ecstatic as she "now has someone able to endure punishment to the fullest." However, she decides to forgo "testing" Riser's abilities. Powers and Abilities * Magic - Maidame Curie uses various forms of magic, although most of the types she uses are simply for general use. Known uses include: Mass transportation, time travel(self and others), and transmutation. She also is able to open rifts to other dimensions, worlds, and universes. However, she also uses magic as forms of punishment, one notable example by dealing "40-hour pain course for not keeping sister's big mouth shut!" ** Her magic reserves may be astronomical, as she is able to complete these feats easily and with obvious enjoyment. ** It is unknown how she uses her magic for combat. She is never seen doing so. * Enhanced Strength - Maidame Curie seems to have enormous strength, once causing an "earthquake" when punishing a maid. She is also able to send back an immortal almost twenty feet with simply a flick of the finger through "practice." It is unknown whether the strength is inherited, acquired, or enhanced by magic. * Super Endurance - Maidame Curie often gives willing challengers a chance at her "Gazillion Challenge" where they have twenty moves to deal as much damage as they could to her. She is known to survive attacks capable of ending the world easily, often replying if the challenger isn't strong enough that "She almost broke a sweat." * Teleportation - Maidame Curie is known to be able to perform short- and long-range travel Quotes * "Oh my, for you to defeat my rank pet like that was '''beyond' my expectations."'' -Curie to Asdivine heroes of Cross in the Legendary Sewers. * "I'm not at liberty to divulge all the details, but what I '''can' say is I have been working on something to revolutionize this world....That's right, I have been experimenting some how to best safely manifest my power here in Asdivine." ''-Curie * "And one more thing: Never '''EVER' cross Maidame Curie. That is, if you value your life."'' -Zack warning his companions about Maidame Curie * "And to even suggest my older sister is old enough to be a grandmother...you must '''seriously '''not like living." - Jolie about Maidame Curie's age * "She split into three and...I waterboarded the first...*coughs* I mean able to quiet her down, so I sent her to Estrellia." -Curie after she force-fed Jollie Curie a Moomie biscuit * "Whew. You might have even made me break a sweat there. I'd probably rank you on par with..." -Curie during the Gazillion Challenge failure * "It could be dangerous for this energy to flood into the world...You must stop me." -Curie about her 'Juggernaut Drive' aka Bloody Curie Major Battles: Result Battles Pre-Canon: * Curie vs Former Gods of Life and Death: Stalemate Upcoming Battles Only One True God Arc: * Curie vs Former Gods of Life and Death * Bloody Curie vs Faction Leaders * Bloody Curie vs Gods * Bloody Curie vs Great Red Trivia * Maidame Curie is based off the the character making recurring appearances in the Asdivine series and Antiqua Lost. * Her Gazillion Challenge is based of the true challenge featured in the Asdivine franchise. * Her magic may be well out of the reach of most, if not all, immortals as she absorbs most hits and blows it off * Curie said to the Asdivine Heroes of Hearts that she is afraid to use her magic as it will tip and destroy the balance of Asdivine, maybe all universes, but contradictory, she uses her magic often regardless. Capture5.PNG|In Asdivine Hearts 2 Capture4.PNG|In Asdivine Hearts 2 Capture3.PNG|In Antiqua Lost Capture2(New).PNG|In Asdivine Menace Capture.PNG|In Asdivine Cross Capture7.PNG|Neo-Maidame Curie(From Asdivine Menace) Capture6.PNG|Bloody Maidame Curie (From Asdivine Hearts 2) Curie.png|Bloody Curie(From Asdivine Hearts 2) BloodyCurie.png|Bloody Curie warning the heroes of Asdivine in the arc known as Hearts 2 ** This may be because she uses inherit magic of Asdivine and any universes she visits rather than her own from her place of origin. *Her sister Milly Meter only made one appearance so far and may be a pun on millimeter. Also a likely representation of her power in comparison to Maidame Curie. *In few occasions, challengers have been known to gave her release more power than normal. Seen forms include Neo-Maidame Curie and "Slightly Serious" Maidame Curie. **Her current strongest form is Bloody Maidame Curie. Her strength in that form compared to her total strength is currently unknown, but it is suspected that her powers from her homeplace leaked into the current world. While in Bloody form, she is able to withstand many attacks, and at near unconsciousness, she weakens her enemies and catches them off-guard before unleashing aura enough to kill or make them faint, before becoming extremely resilient to attacks and regaining a moderate amount of power. Category:Asdivine Dreams Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas